The Girl from Hoenn
by DarkJedi12
Summary: Vanessa from Mauville City has decided to start her Pokemon journey in Sinnoh instead. Already one badge in, she's headed to Eterna City. What surprises await her? Rated M for Lemons.


_So the first third of this took about two weeks (procrastination and distractions galore!) and after another two weeks of not even looking at this, I busted out the last two thirds in under an hour. Proof that inspiration comes and goes as it pleases. Without further ado, here's the start of the mini-arc I was hinting at for a month now. Enjoy!_

It was a day in disguise; a day that seemed so ordinary yet was somehow not meant to be. An early summer afternoon in the region of Sinnoh, bringing much appreciated sunlight to an otherwise rainy and cold area. Down on Route 206, commonly referred to as the Highway 206 for its large roadways, two young trainers were locked in battle. On one side was a standard biker. This young woman had called out her Luxio to battle, down to her last Pokemon. Opposite her, a young girl from Hoenn was battling with her Beautifly. Sporting a black t-shirt, forest green cargo pants, and a black cap, Vanessa from Mauville City wasn't anything like the typical Mauville girl. The green haired girl was known to dazzle like a butterfly and sting like a bee, exactly what she had been doing to her opponent the entire match.

"Alright Beauty, wrap this up with Silver Wind!" Her Beautifly did as ordered, flapping her wings and shooting silver crescents of wind at her opponent.

"Dodge it Luxio!" It was far too late for that; the poor Luxio was on its last leg, having already been paralyzed by Stun Spore. The Shock Pokemon was supposed to have an advantage, but paralysis gripped it from the first few minutes of battle, and it couldn't connect a hit to save its life. The crescents hit it square in the head and it was knocked out cold.

"Luxio, no!" The biker dropped her head in defeat, out of Pokemon and having lost. "Get a good rest." She pulled out her Poke Ball and recalled Luxio, putting the ball in her belt and reaching into her pocket. Pulling out her wallet, she retrieved a few bills and held out her hand to Vanessa. "Good match, now I need to head out to the Pokemon Center."

Vanessa walked up and took the money. "Thanks, and if you want to battle again sometime, call me. See you!"

"Bye!" The biker said, pedaling away as fast as she could.

"We did it! Great job Beauty! You too Forrest!" She tossed up her other Poke Ball, releasing her friend and starter Treecko. "You both did amazing! I never thought you'd best her Staravia so easily Forrest!"

Forrest just shrugged. "What can I say? I was born a winner!"

"Oh and so modest too." Vanessa winked at him, before lowering her arm to him. "Need a lift?"

"I'd love one." The Treecko hopped up and rested on her right shoulder, her Beautifly resting on her left.

"I'd say you can fly, but after that battle you deserve this." She said, petting Beauty on the head. She wasn't sure if she couldn't speak human or didn't speak at all, because she was always the quietest Butterfly Pokemon Vanessa had ever seen. The Beautifly didn't even say her own name, let alone anything else, even as a Wurmple Vanessa caught before her flight to Sinnoh.

"Now let's see... Eterna City is two miles north of here? Well, better get my jog in!" With that, she took off north towards Eterna City, both her Pokemon resting on her shoulders, providing a little extra challenge. She had run much longer distances than this before, so after a good fifteen minutes of light running she had arrived at her destination. Taking a deep breath as she slowed to a walk, she picked up the distinct smell of sweet scent. It was to be expected since Eterna City had a Grass Gym and bordered Eterna Forest.

"Well, time to pay Gardenia a visit!" Vanessa walked down a few blocks before arriving at the Grass-themed Eterna Gym, sporting a giant Pink Rose on the sign above the entrance. She saw a small sign on the front window that read: "Closed for the day, be back tomorrow! -Gardenia".

"Well... might as well go catch some more Pokemon then." Pulling out her phone and opening the Pokedex app, she pressed the button for Voice input. "Dex, what Pokemon live in Eterna Forest?"

The device lit up and responded in an android-like voice. "Eterna Forest is known as a home for Grass and Bug type Pokemon. The most common species are Wurmple, Combee, Bidoof, Budew, and Buneary, although there have been many recent sightings of Grass types not native to the Eterna area, or even Sinnoh."

"Right, let's get going then!" Forrest was excited to battle, that much was certain. Just like before, Vanessa took off in a light jog west of Eterna towards the forest. She noticed instantly that she had arrived when the open field to the west of the city stopped at a wall of trees with only a small path between them leading on. Forrest hopped off Vanessa's shoulder and the two walked into the forest, Beauty asleep on Vanessa's shoulder.

"You know... this forest seems unusually empty. Not a Pokemon in sight." Vanessa scanned all around her for Pokemon, finding nothing.

"Whoa, check it out!" Forrest took off, leaving Vanessa the single option of running after him.

"Forrest, slow down! Wait up!"

"Could it be...? YES!" Forrest stopped in front of a certain tree. "Take a look! An abandoned Combee hive! I bet it even has some honey left!" It was quite a large hive, quite peculiar that something the side of Vanessa's entire upper body was just abandoned by its occupants and left hanging from its tree branch.

"You hungry, Forrest?"

"For Combee honey, I'm always hungry!" Forrest was drooling uncontrollable at that point.

"Alright, alright, I'll get it down." Reaching down to grab a rock, Vanessa threw it and hit the bottom of the hive. What she didn't see coming was that the hive would spin halfway around it's branch before snapping off, falling top first onto her head, knocking Beauty off her shoulder and rudely awakening her from her sleep.

"Augh, get it off!" Vanessa grabbed the hive with both hands and forced it off, but it left her dripping Combee honey from head to toe. "I can't even see, I've got honey in my eyes. Oh, I hope my phone isn't broken."

Forrest wasn't listening to a word she was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off her honey covered body. Moving forward towards her bare honey covered leg he gave in to his urges and gave her leg a lick, marveling in the taste of the honey around it. "Forrest, what are you doing?"

"Oh my... just cleaning you off!" He grabbed onto her leg with both of his hands and licked all over with his tongue. The attention Vanessa's skin was getting began to send strange tingling feelings up the leg and towards her inner area. Soon she smelt of a woman in heat, having been turned on by her Treecko.

"I taste good huh? Well how about something tastier!" With that she pulled off her shorts, t-shirt, and bra, leaving her in nothing but her shoes. She immediately grabbed some of the honey off her shoulders and some leftover from the hive and rubbed it all over her breasts and in her vagina before lying down on the grass, exposed. "Eat up!" She pulled a Pokeball from her shorts and recalled Beauty, not wanting to have to subject her to what was about to happen.

Forrest blushed but knew he couldn't deny such a delicious prize in front of him. Having lost interest in the leg he was paying attention to, he immediately dove at her exposed pussy, pressing his mouth and nose all the way in as he began to lap at the honey mixing with her own.

Just then, out of the bushes came two Pokemon, attracted by the scent. A Bulbasaur and a Buneary, both female, emerged. The Bulbasaur immediately withdrew her vines and dragged Forrest away from the vagina before getting into position herself and starting to lick under there. The Buneary hopped onto Vanessa's chest and began suckling at her breasts. "Ohhhhhh..." Vanessa moaned. "Why hello there!"

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Forrest was about to fight the Bulbasaur for position but Vanessa called him off.

"Come over here, Forrest, I've got plenty of honey on my face still."

Forrest knew that could only mean one thing. As he walked around Vanessa's body, he couldn't help but notice that the Bulbasaur was performing more of a slurping or drinking motion rather than licking. He saw the Buneary's exposed pussy as her full attention was on his trainer's breasts. He decided it was time for a little fun. Sneaking up on the unsuspecting Buneary, he grabbed both of her paws with his hands as he climbed on top of her, forcing her between Vanessa's cleavage as he jammed his penis into the Bunny Pokemon's vagina. "Buneary Bunnn!" The Buneary moaned in pleasure as Forrest picked up the pace.

The Bulbasaur had gotten up and sat down on Vanessa's face, rubbing her pussy around the girl's mouth while using her vines to pleasure Vanessa's clit from afar. She couldn't take it much longer; she was in ecstasy. Her Treecko was fondling a wild Buneary's breasts and fucking it on top of her while she was sixty-nining a Bulbasaur. The Buneary was the first brought to climax as she moaned louder than before, tightening around Forrest's Treecock. He held her in a tight hug mashed between his trainer's boobs; what could be better? He could hear the Bulbasaur letting go as well, all over Vanessa's face. This in turn brought her to orgasm right after, and finally Forrest felt the pressure getting to his groin. The feeling overpowered him and he began shooting ribbons of cum into the tight Buneary pussy.

The action died down rather quickly, with Forrest pulling out and the Bulbasaur removing her vines and hopping off. Buneary had passed out completely, spent from sex with Forrest. Vanessa was happy, having been pleasured in multiple ways and had most of the honey removed to boot! She slipped her clothes back on and noticed that the Bulbasaur was still sitting there, and the Buneary was regaining consciousness.

"Hey, want to travel with us?" Vanessa reached into her pockets and pulled out two Pokeballs, holding out one in each hand.

"We can do this all the time if you come along!" Forrest gave them both a wink, Vanessa rolling her eyes.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Buneary!" The Pokemon both nodded their heads happily and danced around in excitement.

"Ok, welcome Rose!" She tapped the Bulbasaur with one ball, calling it in and getting a critical capture. "And welcome Anna!" She did the same with the Buneary. Both went into the balls without any resistance. Vanessa put the two balls in her Pockets and held out her arm for Forrest, who took the hint and hopped up onto her shoulder.

"Now let's head back, get cleaned up, and find something to do until tomorrow."

"Or... we could just go get cleaned up, find a hotel and have round two with the girls." Forrest winked at her.

"My god you are insatiable." They both laughed and made their way back towards Eterna City, glad to have made some new friends with benefits.

_Part two hopefully coming much more quickly than part one did. My last day of work is on Tuesday so I'll start having a lot more free time on my hands until school starts back up. Have an idea for a story or an OC? Send me a message and/or leave a review! I love reader feedback and new ideas! _

_-DarkJedi12 out!_


End file.
